There are variety of different ways to identify the most relevant search results. For instance, some search engines may identify search results associated with web pages that include the highest number of keyword occurrences. Alternatively, or in addition, some search engines may return search results based on the degree of similarity between one or more query parameters and features of a web page. Alternatively, or in addition, some search engines may provide search results based on the amount of money a content owner paid the operator of the search engine.
Each of these approaches may be used to identify search results in response to a user query. Such techniques may be particularly effective at finding a set of search results that are responsive to a user's query based on one or more query parameters. However, sometimes the most relevant search results to a user are not the search results that have the highest correlation to search terms.